Gardening Days
by AdrenalineRush16
Summary: One shot. "It was one of those days. One where the sun was shining, the birds were singing...However, on ideal days such as these, a bad feeling inside me wouldn't go away...More than likely, Kid Blink would show up..." Not slash


_Disclaimer: Kid Blink and Skittery belong to Disney. Claire belongs to the very generous Laelyn24. No one belongs to AdrenalineRush16. :(_

**A/N: Well, this was supposed to be for the _Newsbunny Hutch_, but it was too big, hence it being a one shot. (This is a newsrabbit, not a newsbunny. Waaay different.) A veteran newsbunny reader will read and find that it combines a lot of the inside jokes found in _Chocolate Newsbunnies_. A new reader might read it just for kicks and find that they like it. Hopefully both will find it funny. ;) **

**Read, review, enjoy. :D**

**-Note: FYI, this story takes place a little before Skittery goes to college, so probably senior year. Most of the other Skittles!drabbles take place during sophomore or junior year. _Compris_? _Bon. On y va!

* * *

_**

**Gardening Days**

It was one of those days. One where the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I had just set up a date that evening that would blow the socks off my girlfriend Claire. And, while waiting for evening to come, I decided to work in my garden outside. It was just too nice out to stay inside all day.

However, on ideal days such as these, a feeling inside me wouldn't go away. This feeling was telling me not to hold my breath, because something would go wrong. It's like Murphy's Law; if it can break, it's going to break. Maybe Claire or I would get sick, maybe the restaurant would suddenly burn down. But more than likely, Kid Blink would show up.

Perhaps an explanation about Blink is needed before I continue. Kid Blink is a guy my age, who happens to live in my neighborhood/ go to my school, and hangs around the same crowd I do. That's where the similarities end. I am an eternal pessimist, with a love of pink and fencing. (No laughing!) I tend to be a quieter person. This is unlike Blink, who is never seen without a smile, thinks girls can't live without him –and vice versa- and is an overall loud and obnoxious person. With differences such as these, you'd think we'd just steer clear of each other. Not true. Whereas I try to be with Blink as little possible, Blink thinks we're pals and have been so for years. Thus, he gets on my nerves quite frequently, which can get me quite angry, though I am getting better at controlling my temper.

Alright, so Kid isn't completely evil. In some moments, he's actually okay to hang around. This occurs either a) when he is in a rare thoughtful mood or b) when he is asleep. The latter tends to be more frequent, I might add. More often than not, he is nosy, loud, hyper, and deaf to the feelings of me, Skittery. He insists on talking my ear off every moment we are together and never fails to call me by his favorite nickname, Skittles.

This nickname came about me during sophomore year and Kid has never let me forget it. I don't think he does it out of vice though; more than likely, it's just he thinks it's too good for words. The thing is, he didn't even come up with it.

It all started when this new guy, Davey, came to town. He was sitting at lunch with us –since Jack Kelly befriended him- and was asking me something. Unfortunately, he accidentally called me Skittles instead of Skittery. And of course, it was in front of all the fellas, including Kid Blink. So Kid has been calling me Skittles ever since, much to my chagrin. (Davey, it may be noted, rarely goes near me anymore. Considering the death look I gave him when he committed the act that changed my entire high school career, I don't blame him.)

But no matter what the origin, Blink still refuses to call me anything but Skittles. Thus, I am never in my "charming" mood when Blink is around. Too bad we seem to be doomed to be stuck with one another whenever the occasion arises. (Desk sharers, lab partners, etc.) I get fed up with it more often than not and end up snapping and/or lashing out at Kid. However, this never seems to dampen Kid's own mood. I have yet to find out if that is a good or bad thing.

So now, on an ideal day such as this, a mile long record shows that Kid has a terrible habit of interrupting my good moods. Thus, I was certain that a certain "hey Skittles" would come up eventually.

"Hey Skittles!"

It never fails.

Kid came bounding up to me and flopped on the ground next to me, thankfully not damaging any of my flowers. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Gardening." I replied, continuing to trim my rose bushes without looking at him. "Don't step on my tulips."

Kid wrinkled his nose. "Gardening is for sissies."

"If you want, I'll let you know how much of a 'sissy' I am," I told him curling my right hand into a fist and showing it to him.

Kid's smile only grew wider. I sometimes wonder if a person's smile could get stuck on their face. If it would happen to anyone, it would probably happen to Blink. He's always grinning.

"Don't touch my roses!" I exclaimed as Kid reached out to touch one of my red ones.

He looked puzzled. "Why? I won't hurt 'em."

"That's what you think," I muttered under my breath and then addressed him. "Just don't touch them Kid. I spent a lot of good time and money into these and I don't want them ruined."

"How much money?"

He just never would stop would he?  
"More than what you spend on your girl," As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized my mistake.

Blink did too. A sly smile crept over his face. "Oh," he drawled, grinning like a fox. "So these _expensive_ roses are for Claire huh?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." I said stiffly, trying to regain my countenance. I was doing quite well in the temper area so far, but if Kid kept bugging me about Claire, I might snap. Girls are one subject that really bothers me especially when Claire is concerned. "It's our one year anniversary of dating so I decided to give her a bouquet of roses."

"Aw that's cute," Blink crowed. "Skittles is in deep love."

I glared at him and held up my hedge clippers. "Shouldn't you watch your mouth around the guy with sharp objects?" I warned.

Kid just shrugged good naturedly. "You'd never use them on me Skittles."

Oh wouldn't I? I went back to pruning my rose bush, carefully cutting off one of my precious white ones. Only a few had survived and I planned to put one in Claire's bouquet.

Blink looked around. "Do you have any?"

This time I looked at him. "Any what?"

"Skittles," Kid replied sticking his hands in and slapping his pockets. Since he had cargo pants on, this took a while.

"I don't like skittles," I replied coolly. And I truly don't. Ever since Kid had started calling me Skittles, I haven't looked at those candies the same. For some reason, they are now disgusting to me.

"Well don't blow your groceries if I eat some in front of you," Kid said finally fishing out a packet of skittles and ripping it open. I tried not to watch as he popped the candy in his mouth. It was nauseating.

"Want some skittles…Skittles?" Kid doubled over at his joke.

"Very funny," I said not amused. I began to carefully clip the best roses off the bush.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. Before I could rip off my muddy gardening gloves and grab my phone, Kid snatched it.

"Yellow!" he beamed at me as I held out my hand impatiently. He cupped a hand over the receiver. "It's a new way of saying 'hello', get it? Yellow kind of rhymes with hello!"

"I know that doofus! Now give me my phone!" I hissed making a grab for it. He dodged out of the way.

"Oh hi Claire!" Kid completely ignored me as he greeted my girlfriend. "Nah, its Blink."

Luckily for me, Kid was too busy to notice my reddening face as I stopped chasing him. Claire was on the phone? I really began to blush, as I always do when the subject of Claire comes up.

"Yeah he's here," Kid continued to jabber on to my girlfriend.

"Gimme!" I hollered and snatched the phone away from him. I let out a sigh. "Hey Claire."

"Hey Skittery!" her warm voice came through. "I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight."

"Any reason we shouldn't be?" I asked, suddenly worried. What if she called it off? I had just cut off all my best roses for her to put into a bouquet. I didn't want to waste them.

"No, I just wanted to check. Since tonight is kind of important," Claire giggled and for a moment, she sounded as nervous as I was.

"I'm going to pick you up at six forty five alright? Then we'll make our seven o'clock reservation." I tend to be a very punctual person and hate being late.

"Okay, great!" she sounded relieved. I was too. I didn't want anything to spoil our evening. Since it was our one year anniversary, I was trying to make it extra special.

"I'll see you then!" Claire said. I could almost see her smile. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone, grinning ear to ear. Blink was ripping open yet another bag of skittles, but was grinning slyly at me.

"Bet you can't wait for tonight huh?" he said smirking.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to have a nice night with one's girlfriend," I said stiffly. I laid my roses together and tied a pink ribbon around the stems.

"I'm just surprised you and Claire have stayed together this long," Blink said shrugging.

"Well considering you can't keep a girl for more than a week, no wonder you're so astonished," I snapped.

Kid wasn't fazed. "There are a lot of girls out there," he said casually. "Nothing wrong with browsing."

"It's wrong with you're on a date when your current girlfriend," I said frowning.

This made Blink look a bit sheepish. "I can't help it," he said laughing a little. "Every time I'm on a date, an even better girl comes in and I gotta meet her."

"Have a date at home for once," I suggested beginning to weed again. Weeds were beginning to choke my pansies. "That'll get rid of the temptation."

Blink's eyes widened and he violently shook his head. "No way; too close," he shivered. "I need personal space."

I rolled my eyes. "Personal space doesn't seem to matter on a park bench."

Blink laughed. "That's different."

I sighed. "I give up." I stood up, dusted off my knees, and picked up my bouquet. "I'm going to put these in a vase of water until tonight." I began to head towards the house. "See you later."

"Yeah, okay." Blink kicked some weeds out of his way as he started to leave. "Have fun on your special date tonight."

"Okay," I replied and we parted ways. I was surprised at myself and at Kid. Normally, just spending five minutes with Blink was enough to send me over the edge. This time, I was able to last twenty five minutes.

_You're improving_, I told myself. _Or maybe he's getting better. _I continued to ponder this as I opened my front door._ Hopefully the latter. _

"Wait!"

Turning back around at the sound of Blink's voice, I watched as he sprinted up my driveway. "You dropped this," he said holding out my single white rose. I had missed putting it in the bouquet.

"Thanks," I said, taking the delicate flower gently in my hands. "Thanks Kid," I repeated smiling.

"No problem," Kid flashed a brilliant grin and then bounded off.

I was astonished. Blink actually was decent enough to give me back my flower without mutilating it in anyway, and he actually didn't me Skittles for once. Maybe he was getting better.

But then…

"SEE YA TOMORROW SKITTLES!" echoed from Blink's front porch.

I scowled. Some things never change.

- The End –

* * *

**A/N: Poor Skittery; he never seems to win. ;) Please review if you have the time! :D**

**CTB!**

**-AdrenalineRush16  
**


End file.
